Everything Changed
by pwntastical
Summary: It has been 2 and a half years, and to Tenten, everything has changed... or has it? Will she ever be accepted or not? oneshot, team gai love and minor nejiten


Everything Changed

By: Immortalxdreams

_Standard disclaimer_

Pairing: Team Gai friendship

Shippuuden changed- my way! Ten-centric, slight Nejiten,

* * *

_It has been 2 ½ years…. Since that Naruto kid went away- and everything changed._

_First, Sasuke left the village,_

_And then Naruto left with Jiraya to train_

_And everything fell apart after that._

* * *

Tenten left her so-called 'home' (more like apartment) to train, she sighed at she started at the picture with Gai and Lee hugging, Tenten was smiling, and Neji frowning. _Some things don't change and others do change; in this case, we have changed. _She had never seen anyone from her team again; unless it was by coincidence. 

As she looked into the mirror, she felt like she had changed… she was right; she did. She was wearing red pants with a long sleeved red and white Chinese top with ninja sandals with Chakra gloves. She put on her huge scroll and her back and walked away from her home. She walked all the way to the other side of Konoha; unlike everyone else, she lived on the other side of the village, away and secluded from others- except the people that lived next to her (her neighbors) in the next apartment room away. She was secluded like the Hyuuga Estates and before, the Uchiha Estates as well. When thinking of Neji, her 'crush' from a long time ago, she sighed again and moved on.

_Things will never be like they were before, instead, maybe we have shifted, moved apart from one another, and we will never be the same again._

* * *

Tenten was a Chunin, and was going to take the Jonin exams next month, and was quite prepared for it. She wanted to be like her model, the Hokage (Tsunade) – and sometimes, she was always jealous of Sakura Haruno. Unlike her, Sakura was beautiful, and an apprentice of her own role model. She couldn't stand it; _how am I so unlucky?_

_If I am so unlucky, having no love in the world, why am I still here?_

* * *

As she approached the training grounds, she had so many flashbacks of sparring with Neji, watching Neji fight Lee, Lee and Gai-sensei do exercises that would 'increase their youth', but in the end, she watched it decay and die. Neji trained with his uncle at the Hyuuga training grounds, Lee usually never used it since he mostly did exercises and running around the village- so it was just her and always her. With a kunai hitting a tree in the solid middle she smirked and said: "bulls-eye." She began training after that. 

_If it is so easy for me to hit the middle point… then why can't I achieve my goals? If everyone else can, then why can't I?_

* * *

She never took breaks, just kept on working, to be noticed, to be like her role model, to be strong like the rest of them. All of a sudden her chakra ran out and she started falling. She closed her eyes and started forming chakra strings from her weapons laid all over the forest. She made a net since there was no Neji or Lee to catch her anymore. She had to be careful not to get hurt. "Now… it's time for a break." She got up, put all of her weapons away and headed for the stream to wash her face and just to relax. 

_I try so hard, and I can't be perfect, but yet those who don't try doing even better than I can… how can the world be so cruel to me?_

* * *

While she was eating, she saw a black bird circling around the forest right where she was at. _Hmm, this must mean… a mission! Better hurry to the Hokage Towers!_

_Will there be any love for me at last?_

* * *

She headed to Hokage Towers and ended up… being the last one there. Of course, she has done many B-ranked missions and some A- ranked missions, and if she ever got the chance, some S-ranked missions. _The more missions the better!_

She ran there, panting while a happy Gai and Lee and a frozen Neji was staring at her. Lee and Gai broke the silence. "OH TENTEN! OUR FLOWER! IT IS WONDERFUL THAT YOU ARE HERE WITH US TODAY!"

Lee and Neji have… changed.

Lee was now a Chunin (the vest) and still had the same apparel. She smiled and chuckled to herself. _He will never change will he?_

Neji was a Jonin (she found that out later) with longer hair… and a different outfit was on him… it suited him- but the change… WOW.

Tsunade cleared her throat and everyone looked at her direction. (Except for Neji) _Tenten has… changed! Wow. _He smirked and Tsunade saw him. _Ah, love is in the air! _"NEJI!"

"Oh… Hai... Hokage-sama."

"This is an S-ranked mission! You must save Gaara and be the backup team for Team Kakashi."

"HAI!" They all responded. Tenten looked at them. _They have all changed, and I'm left behind their trail._

_Mercy on my soul; to those I love change, but for myself… I will always be the same old me._

* * *

(On the way to Suna- setting): 

_They were on their way to help Team Kakashi, and they were getting closer and closer… using up their chakra reserves, she did the best thing she could do._

"Gai-sensei?"

"… Can we stop and take a break?" (A/N: Don't remember the lines, but what I remember is the main things…)

Lee shakes his head and says to Tenten: "Tenten! Maybe it's because you haven't trained enough!!"

It hit her like a pound of bricks… and Neji saw that- and saw the sadness in her eyes. She shook her head and began to focus again. She remembered her vow to Neji and moved behind him… to protect him from getting hit on his blind spot; and Neji saw that too- but she was practically hiding, and thinking at the same time.

_Is that true? Am I just the third wheel to my teammates; the fourth for the whole team itself? I thought I have trained enough- and in the end, it didn't help._

* * *

(Setting: In the end of the battle (or during the battle) with Kisame) 

Tenten- stuck in the water prison was running out of breath. _I must keep on going… in the end, I never really did anything except summon a few kunai. Am I that bad? If so, then they don't need me. I am unneeded. _

She was running out, and her face looked extremely pale and weak. Gai saw that _Eh, so Tenten is almost at her limit; I can't blame her, but I need to finish this fast… and youthfully!_ He immediately began to fight and was plunged underwater.

Not that far away (in time length) where he was underwater, she couldn't resist. She ran out of breath and began suffocating in the water prison.

Neji saw her, as well as Lee- they couldn't do anything... or would they be able to?

_Tenten… I will find a way out… just give me a few more minutes. _(This is Neji!)

Gai sighed- _I'm too late… she's finished for…as well as everyone else. But now, there's an only one way- opening chakra gates._

Tenten looked around, _I'm done for! This is it, Tenten!_ She looked quite doubtful of actually living from today.

Neji looked around, _this is my chance!_ "Byakugan!" He got into his stance and said: "Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" (Translation for those who don't know…. Eight Divinations Sixty-four Strikes!)

Immediately he began doing what he does best; kick butt. Soon, Lee's water prison opened up, he took a breath and Neji looked at Tenten's water prison. _Please, still be alive Tenten! I always needed you; and I never showed it. _(A/N: cheesy? Yes, I know!)

Lee got ready to attack. "Konoha Dai Senpuu! (Translation: Great Konoha Whirlwind- the author of this fanfiction doesn't own any of this awesome jutsu… or any others. (That's me!) OK?)

Tenten was finally out; she took a breath and fell over, and Neji noticed and caught her before she even made contact with the ground (… or water in this case.).

"Are you ok Tenten?"

"…." _Am I really alive? _"Thank you… Neji."

She realized that they were 'hugging', and she wanted to let go, but before she could, she almost fainted, (A/N: This is when it changes scene from Tenten, Neji and Lee to Gai and Kisame… so this is my part!), she kneeled down and Neji was holding her left arm up while her right arm and knees supported her. It felt great to have Neji with her, but yet she felt like a four year old toddler being guided by a teacher or parent.

* * *

(MY PART! (AKA: Not part of show/manga, instead I made this…. So don't go all… "HEY! THIS ISN'T PART OF THE SHOW!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CRAP... This is mine… so yeah! – shut up! (Not like that but…)) 

"Tenten?"

"…."

"Are you ok?"

She began going into a coughing fit, never stopping, and just straight coughing.

"Tenten!!"

He patted her back, rubbing it in circles, and she finally stopped.

"Thanks… Neji." Her breathing was quite faint, there was still water in her system, and she was having trouble breathing.

He continued rubbing her back- "Try to take deeper breaths and try to get the water out of your system… I think that should help."

_Neji…is trying to help me? Me; the lowest scum on the earth? How could he?_

* * *

Neji POV: 

I couldn't help it… she looked so innocent and weak, I needed to help her. I need to keep on reminding myself that this teammate helping teammate… oh wait, its more like I love her; Tenten.

NEJI QUIT IT! You know that Uncle will probably get you a woman to marry… why are you thinking about Tenten; you have to do what's right for the clan!

_I can't help it… I…love…her…I…love…Tenten…I… love…Tenten… with…all…my…heart…_

* * *

(Regular POV) 

Neji shook his head and saw Tenten in a coughing fit.

"Tenten-chan?"

"… Yes Neji-kun?" She tilted her head towards him… _She looks… so beautiful._

"Can you kneel down on both knees… are you stable enough?"

"Yes… why?"

She got into another coughing fit. He put her down and began massaging her; just like when he closed her chakra paths… but this time with more 'love'.

"Arigato Neji-kun…" She coughed for the last time and tried to stand up. Her efforts were in vain and Neji caught her in his arms and went to Lee.

"Lee!"

"Neji-san… AH! TENTEN-CHAN!"

"Shut up Lee… she's sleeping."

In truth, she wasn't sleeping, just weak. She heard almost everything Neji and Lee said –and she was… happy.

_They might have changed on the outside, but in the inside, they haven't at all. They are still those boys who were sparring on the training grounds; no matter how that doesn't look that it would happen, it's true. _

_There's still is love in this world, but it is showed in different ways; between a youthful 'freak' and the 'human ice cube'- they are still able to show love in their own strange ways. _

* * *

END! 

My first one-shot, but yet my second fanfiction! YAY ME!

Please read and review! (are quite appreciated)

-coughs up dust bunnies-…. Yes, my writing/grammar isn't that good, but please don't get all ticked about it!

Until next time!

Immortalxdreams

Ja ne!

PS: In the end, Neji was never able to profess his love for Tenten, but if I get enough reviews, I might make a sequel… but my brain can't think of anything to write… what do you people think? Sequel or not?


End file.
